


Four Times Danny Did NOT Have a Happy Birthday, & One Time Steve Made Sure He Did

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin - Danny's unhappy birthdays until Steve made sure they lived happily ever after.</p>
<p>Birthday gift for the lovely and talented Galadriel34. Happy Birthday BB!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Danny Did NOT Have a Happy Birthday, & One Time Steve Made Sure He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



**Unhappy Birthday 1**  
On Danny’s seventh birthday, he was supposed to be at Six Flags with his family and best friend. Instead he was in the hospital, recovering from having his tonsils out. He’d been sick off and on with his tonsillitis for a couple of years until his parents gave into the doctor’s insistence. Having his tonsils out wasn’t the worst thing Danny had experienced in his seven years but it was very close. His throat hurt and he was bored. Really, really bored. His parents had just left, leaving one of his birthday presents – an awesome new Rubik Cube. All his friends had one already but his parents had resisted his pleas to get one.  
  
“We can’t have everything we want,” was a common parental refrain. Having three children with another on the way made it hard for ends to meet and there was seldom any money left over for toys. But they did try to provide surprises when they could, especially birthdays.  
  
“We’ll have your party once you’re home,” his mother promised.  
  
“With cake and ice cream?” Danny whispered.  
  
“Cake and ice cream,” his mom agreed with a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Cool beans,” Danny said, watching as they left. He’d think about the party and not how much he wished he wasn’t in the hospital. This was bogus, totally bogus. And he really wanted to go home.  
  
 **Unhappy Birthday 2**  
On Danny’s twentieth birthday, he had thought he’d be down the shore with his friends. But instead he was in summer school, retaking Crisis Intervention, Prisons & Prisoners, and Ideas in Justice. He had been (involuntarily) withdrawn from those three classes when he tore his ACL and had to rehab for most of the spring semester. As much as he was enjoying studying Criminal Justice, missing his summer at the Jersey short sucked, just out and out sucked.  
  
“Hey, baby,” his mom said as he opened his dorm room door when he’d returned from his last class for the day.  
  
“Mom?” Danny said. “Is everything okay? Is Dad okay?”  
  
“He’s fine, dear. Everything is fine. It’s your birthday, silly. Let me take you out to dinner and we’ll have cake and ice cream.”  
  
“I’m not a complete loser, Mom. I have friends,” Danny said, putting his backpack on his bed.  
  
“Of course you have friends, dear. But they are all on break,” she said with a loving smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said with a sigh. “All right. Dinner and a cake. Thanks, Mom.”  
  
 **Unhappy Birthday 3  
** On Danny’s thirty second birthday, Rachel served him with divorce papers.  
  
 **Unhappy Birthday 4**  
On Danny’s thirty fourth birthday, he was in his crappy apartment all by himself, in a place he’d never wanted to move to. He was supposed to have Grace for the weekend but Rachel had made an “emergency” last minute change, with many apologies and a promise that he’d have an extra weekend added on.  
  
He considered calling Steve but their partnership was way too recent for that. Danny had only been railroaded into Five-0 six weeks earlier and he wasn’t desperate enough to resort to admitting his loneliness to his brand new boss.  
  
The pizza was getting cold as he wasn’t eating it, and with a sigh he reached for another slice. It certainly wasn’t the best he’d ever had but it would have to do. It wasn’t bad for pizza from Hawaii instead of Jersey.  
  
Maybe next year would be better, maybe he’d be partying with Grace and friends. Maybe next year he’d fly to New Jersey to make sure he wasn’t by himself, that he was with friends and family, eating _real, authentic_ pizza. Yeah, that’d be good.  
  
 **A Very Happy Birthday Indeed**  
  
On Danny’s thirty fifth birthday, he was in New Jersey. But he was all by himself, with only the TV and the internet for company. He’d been summoned to Trenton, to testify in what was being billed as “the trial of the century.” The former governor of New Jersey was being tried for corruption and racketeering. Unfortunately, Danny had been the one who had accidentally discovered the trail that ultimately led to the governor’s downfall and subsequent indictment. That had necessitated Danny flying to New Jersey where he’d been for the last twelve days. He understood the necessity of testifying but he hated being away from Steve and Grace. He and Steve were still newlyweds, for God’s sake. But justice had to be served, romance and loneliness be damned.  
  
When the knock sounded on the door, Danny wearily went over to let in room service.  Since he was under 24 hour protection, he knew that no one else could on the other side of his door. He was stunned into silence when it wasn’t room service in the hallway. It was Steve and Grace.  
  
“Happy birthday, Danno,” they said in unison, their voices spurring him out of his stupor.  
  
“What…how…when… oh my God,” Danny finally said, reaching out to hug them both. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Steve and Grace entered Danny’s room, the festive balloons trailing behind them. “It’s your birthday,” Steve said like it was the most natural thing in the world for him and Grace to fly half way around the world to celebrate with him.  
  
“We had to come,” Grace added, sitting on Danny’s lap and smiling up at him.  
  
“Yeah, but…” Danny could only his shake his head in amazement. “You aren’t even supposed to be here.”  
  
“I don’t like those words– protective custody,” Grace announced with a disapproving frown.  
  
“Neither do I,” Danny agreed. “But sometimes rules have to be followed, Steven.”  
  
“There are advantages to heading up Five-0,” Steve said with a wink.  
  
“Commander Williams-McGarrett, did you use your position for personal gain?” Danny said in supposed indignation.  
  
“Yes, Detective Williams-McGarrett, I did,” Steve said, leaning closer to kiss Danny.  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said with a smile of pure happiness.  
  
“Eww…” Grace squeaked, supposedly not wanting to be around such _gross_ kissing.  
  
“Eww nothing, little Miss,” Danny said, kissing her on the head. “What kind of trouble are you two going to get into while I’m in court tomorrow?”  
  
“I won’t let Dad get us into trouble,” Grace promised, grinning up at Steve.  
  
Steve had to smile back at her words. It still gave him a thrill every time she called him _Dad_ , and he hoped that would never change.  
  
“I can’t keep him out of it, Monkey. I hope you have better luck,” Danny said.  
  
“We’re going to see your mom and dad,” Steve informed him.  
  
“We’re spending the day with them,” Grace added. “And I’m going to sleep over at their house.”  
  
“Oh you are?” Danny said, listening intently to everything Grace said as she continued to regale him with what they had planned. He glanced over her head at Steve who winked at him. Grace at her grandparents for the _night_ was the second best present Danny could ask for. Having his two favorite people in New Jersey made for the happiest birthday ever.  



End file.
